Wrong Ship
Its 2031, the young and pale woman once known as Celeste runs, flips, dodges and scales large structures (such as destroyed trees, fractures of buildings and dead bodies) from a massively large creature; with beady green eyes, alligator like jaws and large claws with standing thirty feet tall, known as a Wraith, aggressively trying to grab and eat her. The creature even stomps other monstrous critters as it stomps through the decimated land. With great skill, endurance, and speed Celeste continues to flee from the Wraith. Using balanced strength, she learned in her long life, she leaps into the air through venomous squid like tentacles. From doing so the Wraith is caught, trapped and bound within the tentacles screaming and clawing at Celeste as she stands from a far and watches the creature get eaten by a large mouth embedded in the ground. Celeste then sits at a distance and remembers her first encounter with a parallel world of demons and monsters in the year 1097. Flashback to 1097. (Celeste thinking to herself from 2031) “Monsters… it’s what they all are… but back then had I knew there were things a lot worse than what I had read about in my coven’s books… I probably would have stayed in France. But I wanted to start over… forget all I had lost and reinvent myself. Two years had passed since the demise of my family. I changed my name, began to wear over excessively large clothing meant only for the opposite sex cut my hair, smudged up my face, and… called myself… Frances. I walked for miles, bought items I needed to survive until I was near starvation. I couldn’t risk stealing, getting caught and others finding out about me. So with the money I had left, I managed to bribe my way onto a ship as the “cabin boy,” which is a nice way of saying janitor. I didn’t care where the ship was going, I just wanted out. A new life… and I didn’t care how or what it was. Because my clothing added the look of obesity, I grew very clumsy… the crew soon began calling me Fat Frances. They picked on me… teased me… bullied me to no end. I suffer much humility for months… and I reeked of fish and vomit. And I had been with out the nightmares for a long while. Only the nightmares of memories of their screams filled my head.” “It wasn’t until that one night while sailing through dark waters where the moonlight was soon covered by dark clouds where I alone was still awake, scrubbing the deck. Trying to finish by morning I dosed off for a few seconds, but woke once the mop from the bucket fell over; striking me in the head. I look up to see the same dark clouds give birth to a most angry storm minutes later. The storm kicked up in minutes alarming everyone in the crew to take cautionary measures, awaking them from their sleep. Scattering in panic, the rain fell and swapped the deck with help from the wild winds and sea water kicking up. I was thrown clear and slid into a corner aggressively by the ships first mate to be put out his way.” The wind only kicks up more, and the rain falls harder adding lightening, Celeste can do very little as she realizes, she may not be able to be hurt physically but could she drown? “Drowning… drowning had never occurred to me. Up until this point I had been stabbed, cut and suffered bruises that healed in minutes. But was it my destiny to die at that moment from the same fate as my child hood friend for baring his name? Or was death just after me and sowing up the last of the threads of my coven?” The ship is soon met by large waves that begin to tilt the ship more from side to side. The magnetic pull from the storm begins to pull on all metal, even the ships anchor as it soon begins to tip over. Suddenly, everything grows calm again bluntly. Celeste and the rest of the ships grew can only wonder what the abrupt weather was about as the fog begins to roll in from all sides and the ship sets right to a calm sail again. “The fog was so thick I could barely look in front of me. Not even the lanterns could guide us clearly… I could see the moon… it was full… but it wasn’t even close to full before the storm. Something was wrong… I didn’t know what it was… but something felt evil… just wrong… like something was watching us. I’m not sure what it was but I had not had such a feeling for a while. It was then when I looked up and saw it.” For a moment the fog settled only enough for a large and massive ship rolled in. (Celeste thinking to herself) “I had never seen anything like it before. It was twice as big as the ship I was on. It had black sails which were scorched; dirty, ripped… and scattered in what looked like blood stains. It almost looked as if it was made of a type of metal instead of wood. The ship had various bones carvings and shapes scattered in it structure, torches instead of lanterns… it was quiet… too quiet. I had a really bad feeling… as if death was coming. The ship had one word sketched on it- Eisenez”(The ship is made of steel instead of wooden several centuries advanced from its time) (Translated from French) Captain: My god… in all my years… I have never seen anything so… evil. First mate: What do you suppose it is captain? Captain: I do not know… (Celeste thinking to herself) “It was at that moment I notice a streak of fire coming from the opposite ship from above, I reacted as fast as I could.” (Translated from French) Frances: CAPTAIN WATCH OUT!!! As flying light sails through the air, Celeste is too late before she witnesses the captain hit from above in the chest with a flaming arrow. The crew scatters to help the captain temporarily ignoring their surroundings, only Celeste looks up first to notice more flaming arrows coming from above like raining drops of fire. Some of the crew is hit while others scatter and draw their swords for battle. The sounds of cannon fire soon over powers the yells and screams of commotion from the crew taking the lives of most the crew below the deck- they quickly begin to return fire under the first mates orders. Panic soon ensues when the cannons stop and the crew is met by the inhabitants of the Eisenez. First Mate: Oh my god… PIRATES!!!! (Celeste thinking to herself) “I couldn’t do anything accept cower away in a corner in fear. I hid in the shadows away from the battle and soon made my way into an empty barrel. I didn’t know what to do… didn’t know what they were… but they weren’t human. Some had horns receding from various parts of their skin (elbows, knees, arms, legs, and head). Others had themselves bound with leather straps of clothing and metal chains with piercings all shapes and sizes in numerous places. Some even wore what looked like human and animal remains of skull, bone, skin and hair. But one thing is for sure… they smelled and the captain was the biggest and most hideous of all. The other creatures called him Crosafix.” Crosafix has blood red eyes, black skin with red and black tattoos on his face and body. He wears layered and tattered clothing made of leather and various skins of things and people he has killed. The necklace around his neck has everything from teeth to ears and bound together by human hair. His boots run up to his knees and has years of stained blood on them. His hair is short and nearly bald covered with a black and dirty bandana covered with an animal skull cap. He wields only one sword, and the hilt is made of a femur bone and a crooked saw blade. Pirates speak broken English, a language unknown to Frances in the time period. Crosafix: SEARCH DIS HEEP FA SCRAPS!! SALVAGE AN’TING FA VAL!! (Celeste thinking to herself) “They tore through the ship like wild animals, ripping apart and eating anything they came across. I didn’t feel safe… I wanted to run.. but fear over powered me. And even worse… he found me.” Crosafix sniffs around and senses Celeste in the barrel and walks toward her with ease. Licking his tongue across his teeth. Crosafix: Mmmm… Aye… kno dat smell any where. Kicking over the barrel Celeste stumbles out of the barrel to the deck. Crosafix: Fear… and da succulent smell of a femme.’ Picking Celeste’ up by her throat. Crosafix: M’ fav. Choking and gagging for air Celeste kicks and tries to scream, but only whispers and muffles leave her lips and tears fall from her eyes. (Translated From French) Frances: Please… don’t… don’t… Licking her tears with a two foot length like snake tongue. Crosafix: Mmm… s’sweet… Moving closer, opening his mouth, Crosafix prepares to take a bite out of Celeste cheek; when suddenly he’s ran through by a wounded first mate from Celeste ship forcing him to drop her. Turning his attention to the first mate Crosafix picks him up in an angry growl leaves his voice. He then rips him apart, limb from limb, and drinks his blood slightly bathing in it as the first mate’s screams cease sound. He then turns back to Celeste whom has armed herself with the first mates sword. Crosafix: If ya plan t’challenge me. Ye’ best be ready to die mate!! The two briefly clash swords, but Celeste is soon rendered defenseless and finds herself ran through with Crosafix’s sword. Using one finger he touches the blood on the sword and licks his own finger. Crosafix: Mmm what are ya? Ye don’t taste… human… Celeste then thrust herself more on to the sword coughing up more blood and passing out. Crosafix then removes his sword from her stomach. Crosafix: Damn… a waste… den again I do like it when dey lie still. Kneeling down Crosafix begins to rub his clawed hands on Celeste skin slowly. Crosafix: …Den again… ye got betta shit t’do. The pirates then leave chaotically as they arrived, taking all they needed from alcohol to food and even some of the crew, alive and dead, screaming in terror (in French) as they are being taken captive. Celeste then wakes up seconds later with no wound. She then stumbles around the ship searching for survivors and soon hears laughter from the Eisenez in the short distance. A loud thunder soon follows like cannon; and the ship is ripped apart by riddles of cannon blast, destroying the ship she is on sending it in pieces to the black waters around it. Celeste then wakes up to the mop striking her in the head after dosing off for a few seconds while she cleans the crew deck. (Celeste thinking to herself) “My dreams had returned… only this time with no warning ahead of time…” The rain then begins to kick up giving birth to a storm which draws attention of the sleeping crew. (Celeste thinking to herself) “… Maybe I am cursed to repeat history… and my future…”